A Rider's Reward
by Ancient Dragon Knight
Summary: After the war, Saphira agrees to get transformed into human form so she can help Eragon out of his depression and reward him for his triumph over Galbatorix at the same time! Post Cycle, Minor Arya Bashing, Eragon/Saphira (human/elf female Saphira though), Possible Dragon/Human scenes, Smut & Lemons, Potential Bad Language and Potential Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Inheritance Cycle does NOT belong to me! All rights are owned by Christopher Paolini and no copyright infringement is at all intended nor is any money being made or wished to be made from the making of this fic.

**Author's Note:** This story contains the Eragon/Saphira pairing though there might not be any dragon/human smut. The reason why I said maybe is cause I am toying with the idea and if I get enough people asking for it I wouldn't mind throwing it in there. But for now, Saphira is a human/elvish mix so there is no bestiality...If dragons are considered beasts or animals that is! Also, please not that this story contains minor Arya-bashing. That's not to say I hate Arya because I don't. In fact, I ship Eragon/Arya and I have one or two naughty stories lined up for them as well. This story will probably be short as there's not much point to it other than to make some smut between Eragon and Saphira. It's mainly comedy as well so don't take it too seriously. But enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Now let the tale begin!

**CHAPTER 1:** To Heal a Broken Heart

Saphira Flametongue Bjartskular sat curled up on the beach. It was evening and the sun was setting. They had finally found land after several weeks of travel. The journey had taken much shorter since Eragon used the Ancient Language to alter the weather and waves making it safe for passage. He also warded off any of the sea dragons they had seen on their trip to Vroengard. The elves who accompanied him took turns lending him their magical strength so he could continue making it safe enough to ferry the last remaining dragon eggs across the sea.

Eventually they found land, the continent that Eragon had read about in various old scrolls and tomes. He decided to call it New Vroengard for this would be the place where they would set up a school and train the next generation of Dragon Riders, Peace Keepers of Alagaesia. They had only been here for a few days and were relieved to find the place teaming with game and wild life. The elves didn't eat meat but Eragon had the occasional snack just for a taste and there would be plenty to feed a dragon or a number of dragons.

The land also seemed to be largely uninhabited as Eragon had done several scouting missions on Saphira's back. The elves had also taken turns guarding the temporary beach camp and alternating between guard duty and using their elvish speed for scouting missions. Their enhanced strengths made them prime scouts and they were quickly able to scout most of the continent that turned out to be just a large island and not even half as big as Alagaesia. They made a map of it and scribbled down some key land marks such as water holes and feeding grounds for the dragons as well as potential nests.

There was a lot to do to set up the new school and they hadn't even proper homes yet. But Eragon wasn't the same. Saphira noticed the difference the night after they left the elvish docks. That bitch Arya had rejected Eragon for the hundredth time and shattered his already fragile heart. Eragon had lost much in the war and didn't need heartbreak added to the already large list. But the princess was too preoccupied with her duties to listen to common sense and Saphira had to comfort Eragon afterwards.

The next day, Eragon wasn't fully better but he became different. He became colder and harder. He seemed to have lost emotion and put his entire being into the mission. He would push himself until he collapsed from exhaustion and ate hardly anything, just enough to be able to stand on his feet. He talked little and usually with just curt answers and minimal orders. Saphira didn't like this change and worried for her Rider. In fact, things only got worse as Eragon became even more stressful when they reached land.

It seemed the elves sensed this change too and they had enough. They didn't dare approach Eragon since he knew the Ancient Language and could simply Unmake them if he got angry enough. He would listen to Saphira though since she was his Bond-mate. Sadly, the Dragon and Rider had been too busy to take time to talk about things. The night after they left the docks didn't count since Eragon was mainly crying the whole time.

But now the elves had, had enough and had come to Saphira personally to convince her to make Eragon see sense. Saphira argued that Eragon needed time to heal from his broken heart but the elves were convinced there was another way to make Eragon feel better. It was not uncommon for Dragons and Riders to do this together and helped to strengthen their Bond. Apparently, there was an ancient spell that Oromis knew of that would allow Saphira to transform into a woman.

She would look like an elf and live for many years because of her dragon blood but she would still be a dragon, just in a human form. She would also retain all of her previous and future memories and would experience the sensation of a mortal woman. It was left unsaid just how Saphira could use this spell to comfort Eragon. Truth be told, Saphira was conflicted.

For as long as she knew, she loved Eragon but she thought it was just a familial love, as Bond-mates and not Soul-Mates. Saphira was certain that Eragon didn't see her in a romantic light, especially not after getting her heart broken like it had. It would definitely be easier to relate to Eragon though, in mortal form, and he would understand her better. He would be able to connect with her better as well since she would be more relatable.

But is that how he'd really react? Would he hate her for losing dragon form just to comfort him? Would he be disgusted that his dragon would want to love him and care for him like a mortal woman would? Saphira had no idea and it was making her nervous beyond imagining. She had no idea what would happen if she carried out the spell but she worried for her Rider.

Also, Eragon deserved a reward. He didn't have time to relax and never had a lover as far as she knew. She would not hesitate to give her entire being to Eragon if it meant he would recover from his depression and get back to his old self. And if that meant they fell in love along the way, was that such a bad thing? Saphira flicked her tail eagerly as various images flooded through her brain of all the things they could do.

"Have you made a decision Brightscales?" Blödhgarm asked softly, standing a respectful distance from the dragon with his head bowed.

_Aye,_ Saphira sighed. _I have made a decision to take on mortal form. I will do anything to help my Dragon Rider. If this is what it takes, then so be it._

"You have made a good choice," The elf said with a wry smirk. "Eragon will come to see the error of his ways. And I do not think he would mind doing it this way at all."

_Always the charmer,_ Saphira snorted. _How soon before the ritual takes place?_

"We will wait until Eragon falls asleep," Blödhgarm replied. "Then it shall begin. But note that it will take a few days for your body to adjust. Because of your dragon blood you shall be able to use magic and have all the elvish abilities like us and Eragon."

_Very good,_ Saphira hummed. _That will be an interesting experience indeed._

And so it was that she was waiting on the beach past midnight until Eragon finally entered his tent and fell asleep. The elves gathered round her though one stayed outside Eragon's tent to guard him and the Dragon eggs. All the elves stood around Saphira in a circle and joined their hands. They closed their eyes and began chanting quietly in the Ancient Language. Luckily, they had cast a silencing spell so Eragon would not be woken up.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble softly and the elves hands glowed. A white light traveled from their hands to the rest of their bodies. The chanting grew louder and the ground shook harder and more fiercely. Saphira nearly stumbled but retained her dignity. The light from the elves left their body in beams from their joined hands. The beams of light shot towards Saphira's heart and the dragon screamed in agony.

White hot pain stabbed at every angle of the blue dragon's body and she flailed about, trying to fight it off. Her vision blurred and faded as her body was filled with a bright intense light. For a split second, Her whole being glowed brightly so that none could see her. Then there was a sonic boom and a silent clap of thunder. The elves were blasted backwards but weren't injured since they only fell on the sandy beach.

When the glow faded and everything calmed, the elves looked worriedly at Saphira and were relieved to see that the spell had work. Where previously a large blue dragon had been now lay a young woman. She was nude and her skin was soft, creamy and pale. Her hair was a soft gentle blond and her eyes were a bright vibrant blue as they fluttered closed from exhaustion. The elves smiled to themselves in relief and hastily covered Saphira with a blanket to retain her dignity.

A few of the female elves picked up the young woman who was sleeping soundly and carried her gently to Eragon's tent. Luckily, the Dragon Rider was asleep and so they placed Saphira beside him and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. They grinned to themselves at the cute sight as Eragon unconsciously snuggled into Saphira and wrapped his arms around her, in his sleep.

Heaving a wistful sigh, the female elves left the tent and returned to their duties. Morning was fast approaching and they were eager to find out how their leader would react to this sudden change of circumstances.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

**A/N:** Don't forget to leave in a comment if you want Eragon and Saphira to have smut scenes when Saphira is in dragon form. If not I won't put it in the story but if so; why not, eh? R&R please & many thanks in advance! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine and no money is being made, etc.

**WARNING:** This fic contains nudity and smut and mature scenes. Don't read if you are underage! If not, then enjoy and don't forget to R&R (though by this I mean read and review, of course, lol).

P.S. This chapter also contains some monsters and slight violence though it's not horror. Also, the monsters are supposed to resemble Eragon's angst and depression in his dreamscape. Sorry for the spoilers.

**CHAPTER 2:** Relaxation and Recuperation

Eragon tossed and turned restlessly in his tent. He slept fitfully and was being plagued by nightmares. He hadn't felt the same after the love of his life rejected him even though he had braced himself for that outcome. He was getting angry a lot easier than normal and had little patience for the elves or even Saphira. He wanted to stay active constantly and he now thought that even sleeping and eating was a waste of time. He only did it because he didn't want one of the elves to knock him out, forcing him to sleep. That would leave him with a nasty headache the next morning.

But tonight, Eragon was having a strange dream. He was in a dark room where it was so black that he couldn't see the walls, floor, or ceiling. In fact, he could hardly see himself because of the darkness. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to take on shape and form. It writhed and twisted and…transformed. The darkness turned into monsters, horrible and terrible they were. Blood red eyes stared out at him and claws swiped in his direction. The monsters opened their maws letting loose awful, ear-piercing screams.

Eragon struggled to run away from them but he couldn't move. The monsters felt strangely familiar also as if they were best friends or…a part of him. The monsters closed in and the darkness grew so thick that it seemed to suffocate him. Eragon cried out for help, sobbing fearfully and shaking. He was rooted to the spot and helpless to the evil that surrounded him.

All of a sudden, there was a fierce roar and the monsters froze. They reared their ugly heads to the direction of the sound and hissed threateningly. Out of the darkness, a blue dragon burst into Eragon's line of sight. Eragon sagged in relief to see none other than his precious dragon Saphira, whom he hadn't gotten along with so well lately, land in front of him. His dragon roared viciously and clawed at the monsters.

She swung her jaws and snapped several heads off. She stomped and kicked, mercilessly crushing the evil creatures. The fiends screeched in terror, rage, and pain. Eragon's head hurt at the noise and his body ached. Suddenly, there was a bright glow and Eragon watched in awe and wonder as Saphira transformed.

She seemed to morph into something glorious and beautiful – an elvish-looking woman with angelic white wings. Her blue eyes burned with fire and molten flames leapt out of her palms, slamming into the few dark creatures that remained. Eragon felt so relieved and thankful that it didn't even register that Saphira had transformed into a woman before his very eyes, and that she was naked!

_Wait, what?_ Eragon thought, his mind reeling in shock.

The spell broke and he woke up, panting for breath and sweating. His hair was tangled and his chest heaved as he struggled to comprehend the strange dream he had. Surely that was not possible for Saphira to turn into some sort of angelic being and fight off the monsters that had been plaguing him. Could it?

Secretly, Eragon wished it was possible because he had been nursing a slight crush on his dragon since he was young. But he had shoved it ruthlessly aside and tried to distract himself: First with his revenge, duties, and then Arya. But then the last distraction turned into reality, at least on his part. Now everything was a mess and it was his fault.

Just then, Eragon felt a calming sensation and realized he was holding someone in his arms. That someone also happened to be a woman, and a naked one at that! What had happened? Had one of the female elves come to his bed in the night? He thought it unlikely since most had relationships of their own or wanted to remain single.

Who could be the mysterious woman then? They did not find any other locals on the island and he didn't remember rescuing a damsel in distress who then fell in love with him. That left only one option. But the notion was too bizarre to fathom. Besides, it was just a silly dream! Saphira couldn't have turned into a woman or…

"Eragon," A soft voice moaned sleepily.

Eragon froze recognizing the voice that belonged to his dragon. However, the strange thing was that it was spoken _out loud._ Not silently out loud or through his thoughts as per usual. It was spoken out loud like humans did, or elves. The dragon rider couldn't stand it any longer and turned his head, slowly and nervously.

He gasped in surprise to see his dragon lying next to him, cuddled against his form beneath the blanket. She was also nude and the realization stirred up his lower regions. Eragon blushed furiously and tried to pull away since his body was reacting to having a naked female pressed against it. But Saphira wouldn't let go, even though she was sleeping and incoherently protested, mumbling nonsense in her sleep.

"Saphira…is that you?" Eragon whispered softly, stroking her soft golden hair. "I have to get up."

"Why?" Saphira pouted, not opening her eyes. "You deserve a break more than anything. You haven't had a moment to relax."

"Are you really a human or an elf or whatever?" Eragon stammered.

"Something like that," Saphira murmured.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled.

"Like what you see?" She smirked.

Eragon could only blush and stammer.

"Your pet snake says so," Saphira chuckled, sliding a hand between Eragon's thighs.

Eragon moaned and shivered.

"What are you doing?" He gasped. "We shouldn't do this."

"Give me one good reason why not, Little One," Saphira said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

She rolled over, flipping Eragon on the bed and pinning his arms down. She stared deep into his eyes as Eragon fought to gain control over his now-raging hormones.

"Because you are…err, were a dragon?" Eragon tried.

"Not anymore," Saphira smirked. "Next!"

"Because we are Bond-Mates?" Eragon mumbled nervously.

"All the more reason," Saphira retorted. "The elves told me that close physical contact will only strengthen the Bond. Who knows how powerful we could become by just copulating?"

"You're not helping!" Eragon sulked cutely.

"Because you deserve to relax," Saphira repeated. "You need to get over your feelings for Arya. The mission could be crippled because your depression will make you do something foolish and hasty in the heat of the moment. You won't be thinking clearly while pining away for that stuck-up bitch."

"Enjoying your new voice, are we?" Eragon rolled his eyes.

Saphira stuck out her tongue and grinned.

"You know I speak the truth," She said.

"But…" Eragon tried, though he was obviously losing the will to fight.

"I will only do this if you want to, Little One," Saphira whispered tenderly.

She stroked Eragon's hair and she watched worriedly as his lips trembled. Tears sprang to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Saphira and pulled her into an embrace. He wept bitterly until there were no more tears to weep. Then, the unusual couple simply held each other in their arms. Saphira cooed sweet nothings into Eragon's ears and stroked his hair softly, gently caressing his arms and back.

"Thank you for being here for me, Saphira," Eragon whispered hoarsely. "I love you more than anything."

"Then prove it," Saphira challenged gently. "Make love to me. Take me. Claim me as yours."

There were no tears in Eragon's eyes. Instead, they were replaced by fiery passion. The sight made Saphira feel hot and flustered and seconds later, their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender like that of first time lovers. It was slightly awkward at first but both members involved liked it and kissed some more, pulling back for breath and grinning stupidly at each other.

The couple kissed and caressed each other, their hands roaming one another's bodies. They moaned and writhed against each other, arms and legs intertwined in the heat of passion. Kicking off the covers, Eragon stared at the beautiful nude woman before him, marveling at how blessed he was. But soon he got lost in passion as Saphira brought his hands to her breasts and moaned.

The sound turned Eragon on and he began fondling Saphira's breasts, marveling at how soft and good they felt. He played with Saphira's nipples and curiously kissed them with his lips. Saphira whimpered and fisted his hair, pressing his mouth to her breasts. Eragon needed no further prodding and began licking and suckling on them like a newborn babe, though this was much more erotic and enjoyable.

The two lovers rocked back and forth and Eragon felt himself grow hard between his legs. He glanced questioningly at Saphira who nodded nervously.

"Are you sure?" He asked lovingly, stroking Saphira's cheek. "We can always wait."

"We've waited long enough," Saphira whispered, kissing Eragon soundly on the lips.

She hooked her legs around his waist just above his bum and guided his member inside her. Eragon paused, lost in the wondrous sensations before entering Saphira's most sacred place. Saphira screamed in pain and clawed at Eragon's back. Eragon paused, startled, but Saphira sagged and held him tightly to her.

"Continue, but softly," She whispered hoarsely.

Though her eyes were misty and her breathing ragged, Eragon continued struggling to obey. It felt so good to be deep inside his Bond-mate that he couldn't believe this was for real. Saphira whimpered and gasped as they rocked back and forth. Eventually, the pain subsided and Saphira felt a raging lust build up inside her.

"Faster, harder," She urged.

"Are you…"

Saphira silenced him with a look and Eragon kissed her forehead before speeding up the pace.

"So good," Saphira moaned. "Ohhh…oh!"

Eragon grunted in agreement as he thrust deep and fast into Saphira's folds, and fondled her breasts. He stroked her cheek and kissed her heatedly. Saphira threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, scraping her fingernails down his back. She buried her head in his shoulder. The two lovers were covered in glistening sweat and their muscles were tense and rigid.

"I…can't last…much longer…" Eragon warned raggedly.

"Don't hold back," Saphira whimpered.

Eragon cried out in pleasure as he came, filling Saphira with his essence. Saphira mewled in delight and the two collapsed on the bed, still intertwined. They gasped for breath, breathing deeply and moaning.

"That was so good," Eragon said at length when they had recovered their energy.

"Was it worth it to take a break?" Saphira smirked.

"Gods, yes!" Eragon moaned, kissing Saphira hard.

"So what does this mean?" Saphira asked curiously.

"How so?" Eragon said.

"For us," Saphira replied.

"Obviously it means we are lovers, if you are of the same mind," Eragon stammered, blushing.

"I won't throw myself at just anybody!" Saphira retorted, in mock hurt.

"Thank you again," Eragon smiled. "You bring out the best in me."

"When do you think we should tell them?" Saphira asked with a smile as Eragon cuddled against her.

"We already know!" A female elf squealed in delight.

Saphira shrieked in shock and embarrassment and dove under the covers. Eragon's face turned a bright crimson and he joined his lover.

"You forgot to cast silencing spells," Blödhgarm quipped and Eragon could practically see the Blood Elf's smirk through the tent walls. "Bud do not fear. You can have the remainder of the day off for…_relaxation._ Although you might want to go on a vacation elsewhere on the island if you wish to relax without privacy spells."

Finally, the female elves decided to take pity on the new couple and dragged the males and Blödhgarm away though they chuckled silently with each other. After the initial shock wore off, Saphira and Eragon didn't feel so bad about it and it was rather amusing from an outsider's view. Eragon knew he would have to put the elves on extra-hard shifts though.

"So what do you say we go at it again?" Saphira asked seductively. "I was told many interesting ways to make love using our tongues and lips."

Eragon answered her with a kiss and needless to say, the two weren't seen for the better part of the day but this time, they made sure to cast a silencing spell!

**A/N:** So this seems like a nice place to end the story but should I continue it? Should I add further scenes and should Saphira get pregnant? I have loads of ideas to cause drama and whatnot but I don't mind finishing it now as I have an Eragon/Arya story I am toying with. Many thanks in advance for your feedback on this matter! :)


End file.
